Scienceburg Labs/Episodes
These are the episodes for The Complien Show. Feel free to add any! Episodes Season 1 #Sailor - 2 eager new scientists join THE LAB! (Pilots are too mainstream) #Idealess - The scientists at the lab get consumed in sheer boredom, causing them to build a random... thing with no use whatsoever. #Enemy Arrival - The Humanoids attempt attacking the lab, so we have to fight back! #Doctor What - Mr. Rhezo accidentally finds a blue phone booth in the Lab. But somehow, this box is bigger on the inside. Somehow. And it can travel through time and space. But things get interesting when they try and stop Old Prof. Wright's new-fangled machine called a "Dalek". #The Brain Game - Prof. Wright makes a new machine-thingy that has the power to switch minds. But... after Mr. Rhezo and Prof. Wright switch... they start to do... things... #Years of Freezing - A man who have been cryogenically frozen breaks out of ice in 2034. But will he adjust to the new customs? #The Other Half - Prof. Wright sees a father-daughter event is on TV... but he is single. SO WHY NOT BUILD A ROBOT? #Jeff-pardy - Prof. Wright gets on what is probably the weirdest game show in all of history: Jeff-pardy: Starring Jeff Jefferson! #The Creamy Dead - So Prof. Wright finds some weird awkward... thing. And he needs to get a new Ice Cream flavor in. But he mixes to two up accidentally and creates a few zombies here and there. Uh oh. #Q-T - An adorable new brand of robot is released in Scienceburg, but as Prof. Wright doesn't accept one for the lab, it turns against him. #Forgetful Wright - Prof. Wright gets amnesia and thinks he's a proffesional polka dancer. #World Helpers - Everyone at the lab decides to help the world by helping everyone... ABSOLUTELY everyone. #Mayhem - THE LOST EPISODE THAT'LL NEVER AIR. EVER. #Keep it Down! - Mayor Fernando gets annoyed by the constant noise in Scienceburg and requests Prof. Wright creates earmuffs that block out all sound, just for the town to be sent to complete chaos. #Dr. Wright - Prof. Wright and Mr. Rhezo want to get their new machine into the Hospital, but they won't accept it. So what now? Disguise as Doctors! #Kayaking Chaos - Prof. Wright decides to go Kayaking with the rest of the lab, but rides on a river connected to Dimensional Falls. #Virtual Dreams - The scientists buy hats that bring them into virtual realities of gaming. #Labstuck - An accident invloving a highly dangerous chemical keeps the scienctists locked up in a lethal lab! #Key-ro - Prof. Wright becomes a Super Hero, just to go power crazy and destroy Scienceburg after not recieving a key from Fernando. #Snow Warriors - Prof. Wright gets in a snowball fight with Dr. Social Studies... and by fight I mean war. #Clone and Splice - Pof. Wright makes a machine that can duplicate anything, until the point is reached in which there's a second Scienceburg that doesn't realize it is simply made of clones. #1934 - A figh between Prof. Wright and Dr. Social Studies... OLD CARTOON STYLE! #Playing Mean - Prof. Wright wants a fancy suit, and realizes villains always have fancy suits. So he makes a ray to turn himself evil. #Pwning Noobs - Mr. Rhezo suggests reaching to a younger audience, to Prof. Wright makes the most realistic viedo game ever - by sucking kids into the game! But when a new FPS game comes out, it may cause a few lawsuits. Unless they go inside. #/Cure Craziness Part 1/ - Prof. Wright invents a cure for cancer, but Mr. Rhezo steals it and sells it on his own. The lab eventually falls apart and Prof. Wright is driven homeless, with his inventions deemed useless. He gets a call though from an enemy, and makes plans to team up. #/Cure Craziness Part 2/ - Prof. Wright decides to team up with Dr. Social Studies just to stop Mr. Rhezo from stealing what was rightfully Prof. Wright's. Season 2 #Bird is the Word - Out of curiosity, Prof. Wright makes a new machine that translate animal noises to english, but they don't seem to have much nice to say... #My Little Brony - Mr. Rhezo is joining the brony phenomenon, but when Prof. Wright and Dr. Larryson are about to find out, he's going to extreme lengths to hide his obsession. #Incognito - Dr. Social Studies's secretary goes over to get information to beat Prof. Wright at the Science awards, whilst being disguised as a girl scout. #34 Blues - After his 34th birthday, Prof. Wright attempts to get younger. The machine however backfires though and turns him elderly. #Time Twisted - Prof. Wright rides a train to the future. #Black Lights - Scienceburg has a blackout, and it's up to Prof. Wright for the restoration of power! #Soda 'Splosion - Prof. Wright builds a giant bottle of So-Duh just to make a giant explosion! #Invention War - Prof. Wright dismantles all his inventions and rebuilds them as a giant suit just to fight against Dr. Social Studies. #Wreck-it Wright - Prof. Wright gets curious and builds a machine. This machine is a portal into TV shows. But once he goes into a show, he has a bit of trouble getting out. #James Wright 007 - Prof. Wright becomes a secret agent. #Megazoid - In order to stop Dr. Social Studies to save the world, everyone at the lab creative a giant robot to stop him. #Marty the Invisible Panda - Strang things start happening, but Mr. Rhezo blames it on someone called "Marty the Invisible Panda." Well what do you know. #Everybody Loves Rhezo - Rhezo makes a potion to make everyone attracted to him. But, then again, everything comes with a price. A big price. #2032 - An impending meteor will strike Scienceburg soon. It was so ugly, everyone died. The end. Wait a second... #Sciencetastic Voyage - After Prof. Wright swallows his new micro-computer, Mr. Rhezo and Dr. Larryson need to dive inside and retreive it. #Iron Menace - Dr. Social Studies is getting old. And stupid. But that's not the point. The point is, he builds a new, robot Social Studies. And this little bot is bent on destroying Prof. Wright's lab! #Space Sailors - The members of the lab go to bleepin' space. #When Sparks Fly - Prof. Wright notices a maufunction in one of his inventions and attempts to fix it. #For the Record - A world record book comes out in Scienceburg and everyone wants in it. #Polar Chill - After a heat wave strikes the usually cold town of Scienceburg, Prof. Wright re-locates it to the North Pole, only to deal with elves adjusting to a far warmer climate. #Western Daze - Out of frustration, Prof. Wright moves to the old-timey town of Woodburg, but an evil presence is taing over the city. #Stranded - Prof. Wright is stranded on an island. #Englandlandia - Prof. Wright attempts to found a country. #Save the Day - It's Daylight Savings Time and Prof. Wright has to reset every clock in his room. #/The Compliens Show Christmas Special Part 1/ - Christmas is coming up soon, and Dr. Social Studies just has to ruin it by taking down Eduard Khil so no one gets presents! #/The Compliens Show Christmas Special Part 2/ - Dr. Social Studies takes down Eduard Khil in mid-flight, so it's up to Prof. Wright & co. to save Christmas before it's too late! Season 3 #Blind - For some strange reason, Mr. Rhezo can't see! So it's up to the Professor to find out why. #Mind on Music - Prof. Wright starts an orchestra. #Identity Loss - Mayor Fernando feels shocked when he spray paints the last building in Scienceburg, as he feels not enough people know his name! #Telemap - Prof. Wright invents a map that can teleport one anywhere in the world. #Camp Out - The gang goes camping. #Billy Bonkers - Prof Wright realizes kids aren't so interested in his lab, so he makes it a candy factory. #Scientific Catch - The gang goes fishing at Lake Paratakafornopankeleronashiforrekizeltini to test out an ultimate fishing rod invented that can't possibly fail. #Return of the Clones - The inhabitants of cloned Scienceburg want to live in real Scienceburg, so they swap for a day. #Fright Walk - Everyone decides to face their fear, just to realize things aren't quite as easy as imagined. #You've Gone Too Far! - Prof. wright uses a time machine, but gets trapped in an apocalyptic future. #James Wright 007: You Only Live Thrice or So - Prof. Wright is sent on a secret mission to revive Gaben after he died on March 3rd 2033 (at 3:33 am) #Pranked! - Prof. Wright Jr. and Prof. Mysteria (woo people i somehow never mentioned before) prank everyone at the lab. #The One With the Mysterious Laughs - Professor Flash zaps everyone into a sitcom, and nobody notices at first until they realize that every week one tiny mishappening happens. And of course, a phantom laugh track. #The Episode With Ghosts Without a True Name - The crew explores a dungeon, to collect Scientific evidence! But it is haunted. #The Great Flashby - Flash starts to throw a bunch of awesome dinner parties, which are so good that it makes everyone suspicious. #Raeth Trap - Something goes wrong at Wright's lab, only to send them to Raeth, home of the Humanoids! #Karaoke of DOOM! - After knocking over Grim's soda, Prof. Wright is challenged to a deadly karaoke match. #Nowhere - Prof. Wright and Mr. Rhezo get accidentally sent into a purgatory with nothing but them. And on the same day as the ISGRST (The Important Scientist Group Responsible for Stuff and Things) is coming. Come on! #Spicy Showdown - When at a resturant, Prof. Wright accidentally knocks Rhezo into a spicy-food-eating contest! #Gone in a Flash - When Flash starts stealing numerous items from the lab, and beleive me, it gets noticable, everyone else becomes suspicious. #Super Smarter - When Rhezo tests out Prof. Wright's new smart-gun, he becomes too smart for Wright! #Acting like Animals - As part of an experiment, Prof. Wright turns everyone in the lab into animals! But if only he knew how to turn them back... #The Heavy Sleeper - Prof. Wright and Mysteria are up in the middle of the night, inventing a new drink that'll put someone right to sleep. But Mysteria screws up. And when Prof. Wright gets a big gulp... well, you know. #The Silence - After a new high-tech megaphone experiment goes awry, all sound is blocked from everyone creating a difficult time. Which Prof. Wright inable to make it, he can only say how to fix it-oh wait. #/Traitor! Part 1/ - Prof. Wright is going to a huge science conference that can make - or break - the lives of the gang! But, when he's about to reveal his most valuable invention, it gets STOLEN! (Cliffhangers FTW) #/Traitor! Part 2/ - Prof. Wright sets out to find out who's behind this devious caper. After all clues point to Rhezo, along with the fact he stole Wright's invention in season 1, he gets him thrown in jail. But is Rhezo REALLY the culprit? Season 4 #Flash Dies - Everyone solves the mystery of Flash's multiple deaths. SPOILER: Flash dies in the end. #Don't Die of Thirst - Proffessor Wright Listens to a demonic voice in his radio to build an invention when he is in a inventive slump. The invention activates a doorway, and a pair of shadowy hands pulls him through. Now, he's awaken in a strange world, near a another scientist named Wilson: who's suffered then same fate just the day before! (sounds familiar, indie fans?) #What is Life? - Prof. Wright makes an attempt to revive flash. #James Wright 007: Sci-Fall - Prof. Wright finds out about a time bomb under his lab. Now he needs to defuse it. Of course. #Takeover - After a lost bets, the Lab belongs to Dr. Social Studies. #Jhay Rhezo 008 - Mr. Rhezo accidentally founds out about the secret entrance and is sent on a dangerous not really mission. #Geo Larryson 069 - Dr. Larryson is accused of the murder of Brian Wattson after he suddenly croaks when fixing the electric in his house. Now, he has to go on a super-sexy mission to the other side of the Earth to find the one person who saw the security image. #The Rehash Ray - The gang finally realizes their recent adventures are practically the same thing! Someone's been messing with one of Prof. Wright's inventions...but eventually, it gets to the point where the Pilot is rehashed, and the lives of the gang are changed forever....unless someone can fix this! #Who Cut the Cake? - After Prof. Wright's giant cake is eaten, he becomes a detective to find out what's going on. #Pizza Slumber - Prof. Wright throws a slumber pizza party, where you stay up all night in a giant pile o' pizza! #4th Reich- The Promzis (rom-zees, the p is silent), a German empire, decides to attack the lab, after taking over their home planet, M'zai. But they're after something far greater.... THE UNIVERSE AND ALL OF IT'S DIMENSIONS! Have fun, Mr. Rhezo! #Doctor What: CyberCompliens - It is well known that the Promzis capture and kill Compliens (no wonder the humanoids AND us are at war with em!), innocent or not. But it turns out for everyone they kill they make a ROBOT CLONE!! Professor Wright attempts to go to the future in the blue box again to stop em, but only to find out that they've rebelled against their evil master... and turning others into them! #Don't Go Insane - Prof. Wright finds a way back to the Don't Starve world to save Wilson... all to find out that Wilson has gone back to from prospering to perishing and going insane....and that he forget to bring the device that got him out of there in the first place! #Insomnia - Prof. Wright is ready for a big science fair tommorow, but is so excited he can't sleep! #I Loathe It - After an annoying pop song spreads across Scienceburg, Prof. Wright quickly gets sick of it. #Trick or Cheat - Dr. Social Studies dresses up in many different costumes just to get more candy. #Warpin' Around - The gang goes to Dimensional Falls and is sent to a billion differend dimensions. #Race of Scienceburg - A race across Scienceburg takes place, with both Dr. Social Studies AND Prof. Wright. #Winkies LOST - The post-apocolyptic Winkies stop production, therefore ironically causing an apocolypse. #Clap ON - Mayor Fernando hooks up all of Scienceburg to a single Clapper. #Just a Lie - There has never been a store that sold cake in Scienceburg, something Prof. Wright starts to wonder about. #Black Hole Blunder - Prof. Wright and Mr. Rhezo attemp to make a machine to create faster transportation through space, but fail and create a black hole. #Neptunian Vacation - The gang takes a vacation to NEPTUNE! Cuz why not? #Science-Con - Prof. Wright takes over Science-Con for a year! #/Wright and Rhezo Part 1/ - Prof. Wright and Mr. Rhezo get locked in a bank vault together. #Wright and Rhezo Part 2 - The two attempt to deal with each other until they're let out. Season 5 #The Complien Suite - The cast rings in 100 episodes and recalls their favorite moments for all of them. #Double Trouble - In order to lure Dr. Social Studies into a trap, Prof. Wright and co. make their lab look like Social Studies'. But all without his knowledge. #Mexigoing Away - Prof. Wright sends Mr. Rhezo to Mexico as a part of the Apprentice Exchange Program. #History of Complanet - Prof. Wright tells everyone else the history of Complanet #Zcube One - A new gaming console has come out! But because of it's horrible new features, it turns out to be a huge flop. #Googlocalypse - Mayor Fernando becomes head of Google, the supreme ruler of Complanet. Given his weird and stupid nature, this obviously can't go well. #Forever Falling - The gang are stuck in a bottomless pit. With Travel Scrabble and Dr. Social Studies. Dnang. #Wohs Neilpmoc Eht - Prof. Wright accidentally sends him and Mr. Rhezo back in time. #Frosty Challenge - Mr. Frosty's Creamy Ice is holding a competition. Who can eat the most ice cream in 20 minutes? Certainly not Flash, I'll tell you hwat. #The Viral Virus - A hot new illness is sweeping Scienceburg. Could this mean the end? There's more episodes, so probably not. Well. maybe for Flash... #Number One Fan - Prof. Wright gets a new #1 Fan! But will his obsessive behavior over the professor go too far...? #Mayor No More - When Davey discovers graffiti on his house (obviously belonging to Mayor Fernando), he and several other people take down Fernando's position as mayor. #Unfair Science Fair - Scienceburg is holding a science fair! And Prof. Wright is determined to kick everyone's butt this year! #Grounded - Mr. Rhezo gets grounded after his parents discover what acually goes on in the lab. But can the gang handle a lost member for a week? #Science TV - Mr. Rhezo gets sick and tired of all this junk on the air. So he decides to make a little more... good. But the rest of the world doesn't think so. #Racehorse - Prof. Wright bets on a horse at the race, and he'll do anything to make sure the odds are in his favor. #The Little People - Prof. Mysteria makes a bag full of little people. Little people he can play god with. Little people to do whatever he feels like. Little people to find out what happens when stuff happens. Crap. #WrightCo - Prof. Wright realizes people will pay large amounts for his inventions. So he makes a living off of them. Then he starts getting power mad. #Life is a Glitch - Dr. Social Studies' life-threatening virus started to threaten life. Who knew? #Johnny's TV Trouble - Prof. Wright makes a new invention that brings cartoon characters to life, but when Johnny Test comes to life, things start becoming troublesome. #Humans VS. Humanoids - An all-our war starts in Scienceburg between Humanoids and everyone else. #New Lab on the Block - A new man named Prof. Jensen moves in, with a new, better lab. Afraid of being outshined, Prof. Wright does everyone to make sure Jensen is gone. #??? #??? #/Shut Down Part 1/ - After one too many mishaps, Prof. Wright's Lab gets shut down as a public safety violation. So now they need to look for a new place to do stuff. #/Shut Down Part 2/ - With everyone suffering from the loss of the Lab (except Flash, who went insane instead), they're all determined to get it back, and no copyright law in the universe is going to stop them! Category:Random Works! Category:The Complien Show Category:Compliens Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:Prof. Wright